baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh Baby van Gogh is the fifth Baby Einstein video. It was released on August 19, 2000 and released again in October 30, 2004. Baby-einstein-baby-van-gogh-dvd.jpg Trivia * On the cover where he has a bandaid around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent van Gogh cut off his ear. Characters * Vincent Van Goat * Gumbo The Duck * Bonkers The Frog * Sunny The Rabbit * Bach The Rabbit * Benny The Butterfly (2000-2003) * Vivian Van Goat * Morris The Moose * Harry The Hippo * Max The Sheep * Bard The Dragon * Beethoven The Giraffe * Mozart The Koala * Neptune The Turtle * Issac The Lion Colors # yellow # green # tan # orange # white # purple # red # blue # pink # brown # gary # bold Segments # Vincent Van Goat And Bard The Dragon Blows The Whistle (Mode 2 Only) # Two Cacti Dance # Opening Titles # Vincent Van Goat Is Covered In Paint # Colors Overture # Yellow # Gumbo The Duck And Plays The Sunflower Field But Those Bees Is Singing & Gumbo The Duck And Is Scared & Walks Away # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field While Vincent Dances, Yellow objects, Vincent Finished & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says Yellow # Bard The Dragon Snffs A Flower, Then He Sneezes Out Crashing (Mode 2 Only) # Bugs Finger Puppets (As Replaced By Bugs in 2004) # Car Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Throws A Ball And Bonkers And Max Screams And Escapes From The Scene While Vincent Van Goat Pops The Balloon to spell out a word, then Vincent Van Goat Walks Away # Green # Bonkers The Frog Chills In A Pond # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest, Green objects, Vincent Is Finished & Vincent Walks Away # Brad Boller Says Green And Stacks Blocks # Neptune The Turtle Goes Fishing, Then He Pulled And He Pulled, And Splashes Neptune Groans (Mode 2 Only) # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # LGB Steam Train (As Replaced By Trains in Language Nursery And Baby Shakespeare 2004) # Tan # Isaac The Lion Lives In A Savannah # Bard The Dragon Paints A Harvest, Hay, Bard Is Finished & They Applauded Bard Says "Blah"! & Walks Away While Isaac The Lion Paints Straw, Fieldwork, Farm, Isaac Is Finished & They Audience Cheering & Isaac Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon Says Tan And Playing With Savannah Animals # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Jack In The Box # Bach The Rabbit Does A Magic Show # Orange # Bach The Rabbit Plays In Leaves # Vincent Van Goat Dancing Paint A Sunflowers, Orange Objects, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Beethoven The Giraffe Plays With A Drum, Bach The Rabbit Dances, Beethoven Is Finished & Bach Cheers & Beethoven Walks Away (Mode 2 Only) # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Car Slide # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs While Vivian Van Goat Vincent Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Picks The Flower, And Gives A Flower # Purple # Vivian Van Goat Goes Bowling # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Tree Blossom, Purple Objects, Vincent And Still Painting, Vincent Van Goat Finished They Applauded & Walks Away While Gumbo The Duck His Quack Grass # Aspen Clark Picks A Flower And Says Purple # Isaac The Lion Looking At The Garden Of Purple Flower Isaac Gasps When He Uses A Watering Can To Pour The Water When The Flower Grows Isaac The Lion Sniffing & Says "Ah!" He Picks The Flower Isaac Walks Away (Mode 2 Only) # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Crazy Train (Replaced By North Pole Express In Baby Mozart 2008) # Morris The Moose Flies, Trying To Fit The Word Red On Screen # Red # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room # Vincent Van Goat Dancing, Red Objects, Vincent Van Goat Paints The Boat Tune Off Clicks The Light While Gumbo The Duck Giggles And Walks Away # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Vincent Van Goat, Bard The Dragon And Morris The Moose Rides On The Racing Cars (Mode 2 Only) # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Blue Passenger Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Colour # Blue # Misty The Mouse Makes Blue Stew, Slurps It And Watches The Moon # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Stars, Blue Objects, Vincent Finished He Walks Away # Mozart The Koala Sleeps In A Bed (Mode 2 Only) # Finale # Credits # Bonkers The Frog, Morris The Moose, Gumbo The Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Sheep, Bach The Rabbit And Misty The Mouse Bow Their Heads # Vincent Van Goat, Bard The Dragon, Neptune The Turtle, Mozart The Koala, Beethoven The Giraffe And Isaac The Lion Bows His Head (Mode 2 Only) Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2000 Category:2002